samandcatseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
New,New,New!
#New,New,New! 'is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 1 of ''Sam & Cat, and is the 37th out of the 40 episodes. It aired on July 26, 2014 to an open viewership of 3.6 million. Synopsis Sam and Cat make new best friends, and each one wants their new friend to be their roommate, but only one spot is available! Elsewhere, Goomer has a new fear, and Dice must help him cure it. Plot To be added... Characters 'Main ' * Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett * Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine * Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone 'Recurring ' * Zoran Korach as Goomer '''Absent * Maree Cheatham as Nona Guest Stars ' * TBA as Wendy * TBA as Animal Trivia * This episode aired on a Saturday, at 9:30pm, on its new airing date and time, and Nickelodeon had announced, after this episode, that the rest of the S''am & Cat ''episodes of Season 1 will permanently air on Saturday nights at 9:30pm, as part of Nickelodeon's ''NEW, NEW, AND NEW! Saturday Nights, where brand new episodes of Nick shows aired from 6:30pm until 11:00pm. ** This episode was originally, going to be called #BFFS, but got re-changed to fit with Nick's New, New and New Saturday Night's theme and lineup. *** However, in some other countries, it is called #BFFS. *** This episode also aired after a brand-new episode of The Haunted Hathaways. * Straight after this episode aired, Nick released a trailer promoting the three episodes left in Season 1, and announced, Sam & Cat: Party Celebration, which is a special episode where the cast will throw a huge party, with some huge guest stars, to celebrate the ending of Season 1, and the start of Season 2. * Events from the previous episode, #Gettin'Wiggy is mentioned, including when Cat was arrested. It was then revealed by Cat herself that Sam never bailed her out, and she stayed in jail for two weeks. She had just arrived back from Arizona in this episode, thus putting the episode two weeks after #Gettin'Wiggy. ** Sam also reveals that Cat's friends from Hollywood Arts, knew that Cat was in Jail, because she had missed one week of school, and Jade went to see if she was OK, and Sam told her what happened, and that Jade, Beck, Robbie, André and Tori tried to raise money to bail her out, even Sikowitz did, but couldn't. Sam, whilst explaining to Cat, why no-one came to bail her out, mentions all of Cat's friends, (Jade, André, Tori, etc.) by name. ** This is also a squeal to #Gettin'Wiggy, because of this. ** Despite being, technically, Part 2 to Gettin'Wiggy, this episode was filmed as the thirty-ninth, (second to last) episode. ** Nona was the only one who didn't know Cat was in jail in Arizona. * This is the first time, Tori and Trina, were mentioned in the show. * Hollywood Arts is referenced. * Zoey 101 makes a cameo appearance on Sam and Cat's TV. Season 1 Episode 2 can be heard. * Nozu is mentioned by Dice. '''Series continuity * Sam recalls the time her and Carly went to the Dingo Channel headquarters. * Cat recalls the time her friends got arrested in Yerba. * Nozu, from Victorious, makes an appearance. * Sam mentions the time she met Kenan Thompson. ' '